Miscellaneous Aliens
This is a list of aliens who have a limited role in the series. Galra Empire Haxus For more information, see The Rise of Voltron, Return of the Gladiator, The Fall of the Castle of Lions, and Tears of the Balmera. Haxus is a solider of the Galra Empire working under the command of Sendak who seeks to capture Voltron. He infiltrates the Castle of Lions along with his commander by disguising a drone as Pidge's drone, Rover, and exploding it as a bomb inside the Castle. Haxus is defeated and dies at the hands of Pidge and the real Rover. Galra Commander For more information, see The Rise of Voltron. The Unnamed Galra Commander is a member of the Galra Empire responsible for capturing Shiro, Matthew Holt, and Samuel Holt during their expedition to Kerberos, one of Pluto's moons. He returns following Shiro's crash-landing on Earth a year after being taken prisoner. The commander intends to capture the Blue Lion being piloted by Lance with Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge on board, but fails when the team escapes through a wormhole near Kerberos. After returning to Zarkon's Central Command, he is deemed full of "weakness" for his failure to capture the Lion and is dragged out of view, presumably to be killed. He has not been seen since. Prorok For more information, see Taking Flight, Return to the Balmera, Rebirth, and The Black Paladin. Commander Prorok is one of Zarkon's military commanders in the Galra Empire, stationed at the Empire's Central Command and appears to be the commanding officer of Thace. He is distrustful of Haggar and wishes to gain Zarkon's favor by capturing Voltron himself. One of his plans is to offer a bounty to any one, no matter their criminal history, who brings him a Voltron Lion. After that fails, Prorok attempts to trap the Voltron team on the Balmera using its inhabitants as bait, but this also ends in failure. Arusians Arusian King For more information, see Return of the Gladiator and The Fall of the Castle of Lions. The Arusian King is the ruler of Planet Arus who believes his people, the Arusians, angered the "Lion Goddess" after Voltron battles with Sendak's warship. His warrior Klaizap brings Allura and the Voltron team to his village, where the king commands Moontow to perform the Dance of Apology. Allura informs him that there is no angered goddess and the King accepts her and the team as trusted allies. He is protected by the team when the Galactic Gladiator attacks, attends their celebratory party in the Castle of Lions, and seeks the team's help when his village appears under attack by Sendak's soldiers. Klaizap For more information, see Return of the Gladiator. Klaizap (sometimes spelled Klyzap) is an Arusian of Planet Arus and the self-proclaimed bravest of the Arusian warriors. He approaches the Castle of Lions to discover why the "Lion Goddess" is angry with his people, introducing Allura and the team to the nearby village over "Gazrel Hill", ruled by the Arusian King. Moontow For more information, see Return of the Gladiator. Moontow is an Arusian of Planet Arus that lives in the village ruled by the Arusian King. She tries to appease the "Lion Goddess" by performing the Dance of Apology for Allura and the Voltron team. Balmerans Rax For more information, see The Fall of the Castle of Lions, Tears of the Balmera, Return to the Balmera, and Rebirth. Rax is an alien resident of a Balmera, a living planet, who works under the rule of the Galra Empire to extract power crystals from his living home to fuel Galra warships. He is the brother of Shay. He and his family are freed from the Galra Empire after Hunk returns to the Balmera with the Voltron team to save them and restore their dying planet. Shay For more information, see The Fall of the Castle of Lions, Tears of the Balmera, Return to the Balmera, and Rebirth. Shay is an alien resident of a Balmera, a living planet, who works under the rule of the Galra Empire to extract power crystals from her living home to fuel Galra warships. She is the sister of Rax. She and her family are freed from the Galra Empire after Hunk returns to the Balmera with the Voltron team to save them and restore their dying planet. Other Aliens Altean Mice The Altean Mice are four alien mice who assist Allura. Because they shared the same sleep pod for 10,000 years, Allura has a mental connection to the mice and is able to communicate with them telepathically and understand their thoughts, while they understand her speech. The mice's names are Chulatt, Platt, Plachu, and Chuchule. *The names of the Altean Mice are not revealed in-series, but were revealed on the interactive map of characters on the official Voltron website.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Character Map Xi For more information, see The Rise of Voltron, Some Assembly Required and Return of the Gladiator. Xi is an alien held captive on Sendak's warship and is freed by Shiro and Pidge along with a few other alien prisoners. He knows of Shiro from his days fighting in the gladiatorial games and refers to Shiro as "Champion". Although Xi found Shiro's display of feigned bloodlust terrifying back then, he trusts Shiro completely. He helps Shiro begin to recollect his memories by telling him of what he witnessed, and provides some clue as to what happened to Pidge's father and brother. * Xi's name is not revealed in-series, but was revealed on the interactive map of characters on the official Voltron website. Nyma For more information, see Taking Flight. Nyma is an alien considered a criminal by the Galra Empire for thievery who works with Rolo in his schemes. She seeks to hand over a Voltron Lion to Commander Prorok in hopes of receiving the reward money as well as a pardon from Emperor Zarkon to clear her name and halt the Galra's pursuit of her and her crewmates, Rolo and the robot Beezer. Her attempt to steal the Blue Lion is almost successful after she uses her charm to lure Lance into a trap, but her crew is thwarted by Keith. Rolo For more information, see Taking Flight. Rolo is an alien considered a criminal by the Galra Empire for thievery. He claims his planet was destroyed by the Galra and that he was taken captive, losing his left leg in the process of escaping. He seeks to hand over a Voltron Lion to Commander Prorok in hopes of receiving a pardon from Emperor Zarkon to clear his name and halt the Galra's pursuit of him and his crewmates, Nyma and the robot Beezer. His attempt to steal the Blue Lion is almost successful after Nyma uses her charm to lure Lance into a trap, but their crew is thwarted by Keith. Category:Aliens Category:Characters